beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frezon Von Solidre
Description Frezon Von Solidre is a Rival to Team Nativus. He is a very strong and capable rival using his Flux-like Abilities to conjure his own icy minions. Thus not needing a team or alliance on his own. For this reason, he lives a life of tyranny dealing somewhat evil things to a certain degree. This is supposed to be a boss fight summoned by the one and only Astral_SpongeYT (and of course some admins) Appearance Frezon Von Solidre wears what is to be an Ice themed outfit, with gloves. He wears a bowtie which contains sparks of his energy, spiked samurai hat made out of ice, with a blue Visor cap. He seems to also be missing an eye, which he wears an eyepatch for that reason (or maybe he's trying to be cool). Backstory Frezon is thousands of years old and one terrifying ice mage from the mountains of Neflhelm. He presents himself to unprepared opponents with up most care. He does this by conjuring his minions to rip them to shreds. Yet that's not all he has up his sleeve. Frezon presents himself as too much of a threat to be considered a boss fight, so he ventured off for hundreds of years through different lands accustomed to different traditions and folklore. There were even rumors he spread throughout the lands of the rushed winters due to his immense power of ice and snow. Slowly, he became less humble and more of a tyrant due to neglect and loneliness. However, a part of him still remains from him using his full power, thus why he never decides to go full power during a fight. He then returned to his place in Neflhelm to challenge opponents. On one fateful wintery afternoon, He came across a small group consisting of 4 people. Apparently hearing of the myth to fight the mage himself. Not too long after coming across this analogy, he challenged the quartet to a fight. It was a long and intense fight in which Frezon ended up on the shorter end of. After his defeat, his personality changed drastically, and he has become a tyrant and went on to fulfill his own desires of destroying Team Nativus. Moveset Upgrades: Increase AOE on F Increase damage slightly for LMB and F Increase R Buff Duration Trivia This character shares correlations with the Ice King from Adventure Time This is one of the many Rivals to Team Nativus This boss does have a Phase 2, which you can also receive at 50/50/50 which essentially doubles everything. -Will work on Phase 2 later... Boss/Act Dialogue *Players arrive in an mountain type arena* Frezon: Ah. I see more people dare to challenge me? Frezon: You'd better be best prepared, I won't hold back Frezon: But please promise me something...Traveler... Frezon: Don't Freeze! Frezon: Or you might just end up like the last contestants... *After Fight* Frezon:...Well... I see you persevered through that wild ride. Frezon: It seems you need a reward for your brilliant efforts Frezon: I'll come with you on your adventures. Being up here alone bores me.